Percy Jackson: Son of Neptune
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: AHHHH ok soooo the next book my version? lol okay... Percy has arrived at the Roman camp, who is bobby, where is their beloved leader, who is that blonde of his visions? ohhh the pain ;-D the lost hero spoilers...obviously! Discontinued, up for adoption..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any following characters...sure as heck want to though

I sat starring at the door, wondering when he were going to walk in. Apprehensive is a word some-one with a brain might have used but my word was nervous...freaking nervous. Meeting some-one who not only saved my life but did it without my knowing. I am sure he felt the same.

I wondered what on earth I was doing there and not out practising my sword play. It felt wrong to be sitting here. I couldn't remember anything except golden light and then being dragged into a dungeon.

The door rattled, suddenly dread filled my mind. I shouldn't be here, I just shouldn't. A guy walked in, the guy who had saved me, literally. Stopped a sword from plunging into my heart, but I had a feeling it wouldn't have gone in anyway.

"Hello, can you remember me?" He asked. I just nodded. "So, you say your names Percy?"

"Yes," I replied, "my name is Percy."

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I sighed, exasperated.

The man growled, "Why don't you tell me the truth?"

"Because I actually don't know anything! All I remember is waking up in your dungeon thingy and then some-one trying to stab me through the heart!"

"I don't know why I try? I saved you because it is something Jason would of done...but now I believe you are an imposter. Tell me the truth!"

"My name is Percy okay? That's all I know!"

"Fine lie to me...but...oh!" He sighed throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, "I can not do this."

"What?" I asked seriously confused now.

"My name is Gwendolyn, I am a son of Mercury...I saved you because you remind me of Bobby...he's 7. We found him muttering curses in Greek...he was on fire, he hasn't aged since, he can't remember who he was or who his parent. You look almost identical to him but no one noticed. Jason's missing your our only link and they are going to _kill _you unless you tell us something."

"Looks like I am going to die then." I said anger rising, I starred at the glass of water I was holding and noticed a little funnel forming, I laughed on the inside, some-ones messing with my head. Understatement of the year.

A wolf howled in the distance, "I really am sorry, we are just clutching at straws now." He looked at me strangely and walked out of the room.

"Thank you." I said, it's all I ever wanted to say today. He just nods and walks out of the room.

Your amazing rou just wants to say these shall be short chapters as I'm writing too many stories...such an active brain. I swear I am gonna go mad...review? Lol pleeeeaaaaseee, I will more likely update quicker if you do :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Then a wolf walked into the room. I looked up interrupted from my thoughts. She starred at me and her ears twitched. How did I know she was a she? I can honestly say I don't know...just felt it.

Her ears twitched even more, I didn't understand what she was saying but I knew she was trying to convey a message of some type. I just starred at her, she growled. _YOUR NOT LOOKING HARD ENOUGH IDIOT! _She suddenly said.

I jumped up in surprise. No way had I just understood that wolf.

_You learn quickly young one_, she said. Then she just padded away, like nothing had happened. Now most people would run away from the big scary wolf, me? I followed it.

I walked up beside her.

"Please, tell me who I am." I almost begged.

_ I know of you and your victories. I know who you are. I am also forbidden from telling you._

"Oh, but-" I started.

_Quiet child._ _I shall have you branded and moved into you cabin._

"That guy, Gwen I think, said I would have to be claimed if I wanted to be branded and I wouldn't be claimed unless I proved myself." I said, slightly confused.

_ You already proved yourself. You may not remember but you have._

She stopped in her tracks, we were outside a forge and the was a burning hammer above it.

"Hepheastus." I mutter.

I see the word, Eta in my mind and a small hand brushing over it.

My eyes burnt and I started feeling dizzy.

The wolf growled and a tall well built boy ran over.

_Neptune...and..._ she looked at me, _5 lines._

"Neptune?" he looked at me as if sizing me up, "He looks like Bobby." He grumbled.

I sighed, "You are the second person to tell me that!"

_ Just do it. _Lupa growled.

I was dragged into the forge by the man. He pushed me onto a seat and shoved a cloth in my mouth.

"Shut your eyes." He demanded.

So I did, instantly plunged into darkness.

He grunted as if he had picked something up. "This going to hurt."

Yeah, sure.

Something pushed against my skin, on my bare arms. I could tell it was hot but it didn't hurt.

It pressed again 5 more times, but no pain came. He had told me it would hurt...why wasn't it?

"Done." the boy mumbled.

"Uh...what exactly have you done..um...what's you name?"

He looked at me like I was mad then said, "Peter Cooper, Son of Vulcan, Commander of the Forges and Vulcan's cabin. Also I am probably one of the most laid back guy's here," He added in a hushed voice and said, "but noooo-one can know that. Capiche? I have a rep to protect."

I looked at him and asked again, "What did you exactly do?"

"Ha! You are the first person I have met in a long time with a sense of humour. Check your arm."

I did. On it was a red burn that was slowly turning black. It was a horse with 5 lines underneath.

"Why didn't it hurt?" I asked.

Peter shrugged, "I dunno, but that will never leave...so get used to it." He started walking away muttering, "Why does he look some much like Bobby?"

I couldn't help but think so many people where leaving me today.

I am really not into this story but I will continue writing. Sorry it took so long... :-/ Review pleeaaase I need it!  
Cool...review? Flamers are completely welcome...  
Whoop Whoop!


	3. Chapter 3

I stood up and looked around the workshop. It reminded me of somewhere I may have been once, a near death experience.

My brain felt fuzzy and I felt like I was missing the bigger picture. Well, technically I was, I couldn't remember anything.

I thought back to the day I had arrived.

_~Flashback~_

_I woke up in the middle of an arena. It was dark but light's were flashing around me. Alarm's blaring._

Weird,_ I thought._

_Suddenly there was a sword at my neck._

_"Woah, woah, woah!" I said, trying to push the sword away from my neck._

_The girl in full battle amour in front of me growled, "Don't talk. You'll die."_

_I gulped._

_Then, suddenly, more people filed in, all wearing amour._

_"What are you doing here," She looked me up and down, "demigod?"_

_I looked around, what was I doing here? Who was I? Percy, I knew that much. "I-I don't know." I managed to stutter._

_"Yeah right!" Someone scoffed._

_"Tell. Me. The. Truth." The girl snarled._

_The sword pressed into my throat harder._

_"I'm P-P-Percy! And I don't know anything else." I said._

_A man stepped forward. He didn't have a helmet on and he looked pretty confident that I wasn't a threat because he put away his sword. He stepped forward with a cocky swagger, "Yeah sure you don't know anything. And I'm Venus, the goddess of love!"_

_"Shut up!" I heard Gwendolyn yell, "I think he is telling the truth."_

_"Ha! Yeah right!" The other man said._

_Gwendolyn glared at him, "Shut up, okay? This can't be a coincidence!" He turned to look at the girl, "Reyna, you know this has something to do with Jason's disapperance!"_

_Reyna looked like she was having a silent debate in her head, "I don't know." She finally muttered. "I suppose he could be."_

_"Take him to Lupa!" Someone at the back shouted._

_The man looked ready to kill me, "No. He is an intruder and must not be allowed to live." _

_He drew his sword and charged at me, the blade aiming for my chest. I instinctively put my hand by my pocket, but suddenly there was a clang. Gwendolyn had stopped the blade from hitting me. I had a feeling that the sword wouldn't have hurt me, but I was feeling pretty thankful right now._

_"Back away now, Dakota. And you won't get hurt." Gwendolyn snarled._

_Dakota back away and glared at me, he looked like he was out for blood. He also looked like he knew something I didn't. It scared me._

_Suddenly I was on the ground with my arms pulled behind my back and someone sitting on me. I felt really awkward._

_"To the dungeon, it is the only choice until Lupa is back from the wolf house." Reyna said._

_I was dragged through the mud by two people on either side of me. _

_"I'm sorry about this." Gwendolyn said as I was chucked into a cell. "I'm really sorry."_

_Suddenly I felt dizzy and I blacked out._

_~End of Flashback~_

Man that was a freaky day.

I sighed.

"Percy?" A voice said from the doorway.

I turned around and gasped.

Reyna was standing there...and she looked freaking beautiful.

**Opinions please. I just did this chapter because I was bored. :-D Hope you liked it! :D**

**xXxrouxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

I hadn't seen her too well the other day in the arena. It was too dark and she was wearing full amour.

Now I saw her properly I was stunned. She had curly blond hair that went down just below her shoulders. Her eyes were calculating and a beautiful stormy grey, but they were also red and puffy, like she had been crying. She was tall but not taller than me. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember who.

I tried to say something but all that came out was, "Woah."

Reyna laughed, "Someone is a little bit stupid." She put out her hand to shake, "I didn't introduce myself properly last night, the names Reyna Oliver, daughter of Minerva."

I took her hand and shook it, "Percy, and apparently a son of Neptune."

"Neptune?" Reyna gasped, "Your father is a powerful man. He basically controls the earth."

"The earth, I thought he only controls the sea."

Reyna looked at me like I was stupid, "That's Posiedon stupid, and even he can control the earth. No. Neptune is the god of water, sea and earth. Jupiter is the god of the sky, thunder and heavens, also the king of the gods. Pluto is the god of the underworld or netherworld...call it what you will. Pluto is one of the only gods who didn't change in the converting to roman. They are known as the big three. We have a few children of Jupiter and 2 children of Pluto...but we have had no children of Neptune in...what was it...well almost 70 years."

"Oh." I said quietly.

She looked at my newly branded arm, "It suits you. Almost looks like you were born for that brand...but why the five lines?"

I shrugged, "I don't know...ask Lupa. She decided it."

"Oh, okay. Anyway I was told to come and get you. You need to see Bacchus."

"Bacchus?" I asked.

Reyna looked at me, "Our camp director. He was impris- I mean assigned here by his father Jupiter. He never tells us why. Said it was something private and we were never to know. Turned out to be a punishment to us more than him."

"Bacchus is a god?"

Reyna nodded, "Other name for him is Liber."

Ok...so their camp director is a god, why not? "Take me to your leader, oh guide of my life." I said.

"No jokes wise guy. This is serious, also...control your thoughts?"

"My thoughts?" How the Hades was I meant to control my thoughts? Hades? Where did that come from? I shook it off.

"Yeah. What you think. Although I'm not sure you think much, your brain seems to be full of seaweed." Then she walked off.

I followed her. I couldn't help it. I needed more information.

When she turned and saw me following she smiled...then broke into a run. Her smile had made my heart flutter and I felt myself soaring.

I ran after her. When I caught up to her she had stopped and was out of breath. I was barely breathing heavily.

"How did you do that?" She asked pushing my shoulder.

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"You don't know a lot of things seaweed brain." When she said that name something spark in my brain.

I saw a blonde exactly like Reyna but younger. She stood there smiling. "Hey Percy." She said. And then I was back with Reyna.

I smiled at her. I didn't understand why she was trusting me so much, but I was glad she was smiling as well. She looked like she hadn't smiled in days and talking to me was just helping her forget her problems.

"We are here." She told me.

We were in a vineyard. Grape trees surrounding us. There was a table a little way forward. On it sat a man. He looked familiar.

He looked at me, "Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise. Percy Jackson in this humble camp. I'm glad to see your alive."

What? Alive?

**Can anyone guess who Bacchus/Liber is? If they do I will write the next chapter straight away. Opinions? Please! They help me so much and words of happiness inspire me to write more! :-D Ok...I'm going to sleep again!**

**xXxrouxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean by...alive?" I asked.

Bacchus looked me up and down, "I'm not allowed to divulge that information."

I started to get annoyed, "Can no-one tell me anything?" I moaned.

Reyna stood dumbfounded, "You know Percy?"

He know's me?

"Yes, I do know you Percy, but you won't remember me. You are a great hero."

"Him? A hero? He can't even remember his own name!" Reyna laughed.

I glared at her, "Oh thanks sooo much."

She smiled sheepishly, "What? It's true."

Bacchus glared at Reyna and she shrunk at his look. "I will just go then." She said and scappered off.

Bacchus looked at me, "I owe you a great debt."

I raised my eyebrows, "Then tell me who I am."

He sighed, "I cannot do that."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it was written. You must find out for yourself." He said.

"How am I meant to do that?" I asked exasperated.

"Minerva is missing." Bacchus gushed.

On that bombshell I asked, "Minerva? Reyna's mom?"

Bacchus nodded, "Gods are extremely hard to kidnap. Minerva...is especially hard."

"Why?"

"She is the goddess of wisdom. She is also the goddess of poetry, medicine, commerce, weaving, crafts, magic, and is the inventor of music, but that is not important. The fact is she's not stupid." Bacchus explained.

I nodded.

"You are the most...equipped to save her. You are good at retrieving items." He laughed like it was an inside joke that I should understand...but didn't.

"Look Reyna was right. I'm no hero. I can't even remember who I am."

Bacchus looked at me sympathetically and I got the feeling he would not normally do this. "I can tell you one thing. Each line a person has, represents their experience in battle or training. You have had 5 years worth of training. That is why you have 5 lines. Although you are the most experienced camper that shall ever be here. Also...watch your back."

"Watch my back? Experience? Your just confusing me Mr. D!" I said. Hang on! Mr. D. Oh crap! "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you sorry? You are one step closer!" He exclaimed and beamed.

A step closer to what? I thought.

"Discovery." Bacchus said mysteriously.

What? How did he...oh thoughts.

Bacchus burst out laughing. "Yes. Thoughts."

It was starting to get annoying how he knew me so well and I didn't even know myself I was about to ask him how but then a wolf howled in the distance.

"What's with the howling wolves?" I asked Bacchus.

"Lupa's pack."

"Lupa being the wolf. Her pack being her children?"

Bacchus nodded, "Sort of. I shall explain, but I'm hungry and that was the lunch call."

"Lunch?" I asked. He could think of lunch at a time like this?

"Yes, lunch! Can't you see I'm wasting away?" He exclaimed.

"Suuuuureeee!" I said sarcastically.

Bacchus stood up, "Onward go! To lunch we shall travel."

My thought as we walked out of the vineyard? What a weirdo.

**There you go! Another chapter! Well done to TotalDramaKingdomHearts who guessed correctly. Bacchus is in fact Dionysus. I figure the Roman gods wouldn't heed to Percy's request and contact their children more therefore they would not have gone silent. Does that make sense? Also the reason Dionysus/Bacchus/Liber is at the camp because Zues/Jupiter did not wish Dionysus to have access to any wine/nymphs so he was assigned to Camp Legion or whatever it's called! :-D Congrats T.D.K.H on guessing correctly. So what did you think of this chapter? Please tell me! **

**xXxrouxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

We walked into the mess hall, as Bacchus had called it. He pointed me too Reyna, "Go sit with her." He told me.

So I did.

"Hey Percy." She said.

"Hey Reyna." I said.

"How was your talk with Bacchus?" She asked.

I sighed, "Amazingly un-informative, although, he did tell me I have had 5 years worth of training."

"5 years?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. 5 years."

Reyna was awestruck, "That explains the 5 lines."

I nodded.

Then Gwen walked over, "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Gwen!" Reyna said.

He shook his head, "I need a new name."

"I like your name!" Reyna insisted.

"Yeah, on a girl." Gwen muttered.

"Hey. At least you didn't get Dakota!" Dakota said coming over. He sat down oblivious to me. "Hey Gwen, Reyna...pleb."

Reyna did a spit take, "Kota! Don't be mean!"

"Wait..." I said thoroughly confused, "What's a pleb?"

This just caused more laughter from Reyna.

"Ignore them Percy. So, that brand, did it hurt?" Gwen said.

I shook my head, "No."

"Liar." Dakota said.

"I'm not lying!" I exclaimed.

Reyna shook her head as well, "I don't think he is." I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. She continued, "I didn't hear any screams from the forges as he was branded and then he asked if it was meant to hurt. I seriously don't think he is lying."

"How long were you there?" I asked.

"Long enough." She smirked.

Thank the gods I didn't say anything too bad.

"So...Neptune? I was right to save him."

Suddenly a small child ran over to us, "Rey!"

"What now Bobby?" She sighed.

"I don't know what it was but the ground moved beneath me!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? It is probably your own power nothing else."

Was this the kid that everyone seemed to be talking about?

Bobby turned to look at me and gasped. "Woah." He said.

"Yeah...woah." He looked exactly like a younger me, it was freaky.

He put out his hand, "Names Bobby Mystery. Yeah I named myself. I was 7 give me a break."

"Percy Jackson." I said as I took his hand.

Bobby collapsed at my touch.

And then the screams of treason started.

**Yeah, another chapter. Sorry if it is rubbish, but it is 3 am and the superbowl is on. Gotta love American football...even if your English ;-) Just so violent! I love it! So sorry if it is rubbish! Please review! :-D**

**xXxrouxXx**


	7. Chapter 7

"JONAH!" Reyna screamed.

I stepped back looking at my hand, no way had I just done that.

"Liar." Dakota laughed, "Can I say I told you so anyone?"

Calls of, "He's a traitor!" or "Kill him. He's not supposed to be here!" or "Treason!" were coming from all around me.

Dakota looked at me, "Ha! Looks like you times up!"

"Dakota wait!" Reyna screamed at him, "Jonah Di FREAKING Angelo! If you don't get your arse here RIGHT now, I am going to kick it!"

Woah. Everyone seemed to shut up as a boy ran forward.

"What's u- How in the freaking name of Pluto did Bobby get like this?" He asked worriedly.

"Percy has poisoned him." Dakota snarled.

"NO! I didn't!" I defended.

"Well," Jonah mused, "his life force is fading...but getting stronger at the same time."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him, even me.

"Let me explain-" He started.

Gwen intejected, "That would be good!"

"As I was saying," He said slightly annoyed, "his childlike aura that always surrounds him is fading, it seems he is growing within. His appearance will catch up...hopefully."

Reyna looked so worried, "Is there anything you can do? Maybe your patron?"

"You expect Proserpina to help me now? It's the winter! If you want help from her ask Maria!" Jonah replied.

I sat on the floor. Dakota leaned in and whispered in my ear, "What did you do to my poor friend Bobby now? You're gonna pay for this!"

I couldn't help but shiver. His voice reminded me of someone. I turned to look at him. "Who is your father?" I asked.

He laughed. He laughed? "Mars kid. And I have a score to settle...but it will wait."

I looked back to Bobby, a black haired girl was mixing herbs and almost looked like she was praying. "We have time. What score?"

"My father...has told me never to tell." He muttered.

Gwen looked at Dakota and I glaring at each other, "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to the traitor." Dakota said.

"I'm not a traitor!" I yelled.

"Stultus Oniger." Dakota muttered.

I sort of could translate it and I got a little annoyed, "Oi!" I yelled at him, "Gonna call me that then?"

"Oh so he knows insults in Latin?" Dakota said in a patronising voice.

"You remind me of someone I hate." I said, "I remember something bad happened to her," total lie, "and she had a little bit of a deflated ego afterward."

"How do you know if you cannot remember anything, Prissy?" Dakota yelled in my face.

Reyna started crying. Gwen saw this and yelled, "Guys stop this!"

I saw Reyna crying and ran to sit next to her, "Hey Rey," I said soothingly, "what's up? Not worried bout Bobby are you? Nothing is going to happen see?" I pointed around to all the people around helping.

She gasped for air, "You guys were fighting...it scared me. I thought you were going to get hurt."

"Well we aren't now." I said, showing her myself pointing out the fact I was talking to her and Dakota was talking with Gwen. She started laughing and the sound made my heart do somersaults.

We all watched Jonah and the girl, I had found out was called Maria DiAngelo and was Jonah's twin, work.

Bobby had grown through the hours that they worked and started to look more and more like me. It was really really freaky.

Eventually after ages of waiting Maria finally hushed everyone, "He's waking!"

Bobby's eyes fluttered slowly open and he looked at me and said, "I must go to my father! I have run away from my patron again! Salacia, please forgive me!"

Salacia? What is it with these Roman gods?

**Another chapter! The reason they all have patron is to do with the plot don't worry! Please review and I was wondering do you think I need a beta? If so, anyone wish to beta? Yeah...opinion! :-D **

**xXxrouxXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well...I have exams for the next month don't expect many updates.**

Salacia?

_Amphitrite, _some-one said in my mind. I jumped where I was and looked around. My eyes lay on Bracchus and he nodded.

I shrugged it off. I looked back to Bobby. He was crying, but there was something freaky about him. I felt I knew him, when I obviously didn't.

He was identical to me, minus a few inches of height. Same messy black hair, same green eyes everything and I was freaked. His face was contorted in pain and fear, as if something was going to murder him, right where he stood. He was shaking with fear. I put my hand on his shoulder and the shaking calmed.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes seemed to calm.

"I'm Percy." I said, smiling slightly.

He nodded, "My father Neptune spoke of a great person who was to come, and he would be the first I would see with open eyes."

I was taken aback with this information. "I'm not great." I laughed.

Bobby just shrugged, "You may not think so, my father obviously does. Now...where is Chiron?"

"Hang on! Chiron?" I exclaimed, that sounded so familiar, like a spark in my brain. I registered Bracchus' eyes lighting up in delight.

"Yeah, this is Camp Half-Blood right?" He asked.

Reyna spoke up, "No...Camp Legion..."

"Camp Legion." Bobby repeated.

"Yeah...Chiron is the trainer of Greek heroes...he is dead."

"No he is not." Bobby and I said at the same time.

Reyna looked surprised then she stood up and turned around, "Every one leave!" She shouted, most people dispersed but the few that stayed Reyna glared at and said in a blood chilling voice, "I am you substitute leader. Leave now or feel my wrath."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Wrath? Seriously?" She blushed and smiled.

"Yes, seriously." She said playfully pushing my shoulder, then she turned serious, "Now Bobby. Why are you asking for Chiron?"

"I was raised at Camp Half-Blood. I didn't like it...they spoke Greek. I didn't understand any of it, but they told me that was were I belonged. I was there since I was born. Salacia said I would have a chance to meet people like me, but I didn't listen. I ran away again and again. Eventually I ran out of the borders, a forest fire started...I was terrified. I saw a face in the fire, they said sorry. Next thing I know I'm here with extra memories. But Chiron was my mentor. He said when the going gets tough, fight back." Bobby looked like he might cry, "I should have stayed, I had friends, Katie, Silena, Beckendorf, Luke and Annabeth."

"Hang on!" I shouted, "I know them!"

"You do?" He and Reyna asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I think so."

Reyna's face fell, "Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"What?" I asked.

"Your Greek!" She exclaimed and continued muttering, "I thought it was a myth but noooo it's true...cannot be trusted. No...not trusted, but he helped. With what Rey? Everything...just a feeling."

I wondered why she was talking to herself, but let her continue it.

_So, you now know. _Lupa said, entering the mess hall. _How much do you remember Robert?_

"Everything." He said.

_That is good I suppose. Do you wish for bad news?_

"Depends what it is..." I muttered.

_This news is for all of you...including Reyna._

Reyna pointed at herself, "Me?" She whispered.

Lupa nodded, as she was a wolf it was weird but it worked, _Yes you Reyna. Now Perseus, take Bobby and Reyna and leave before anyone notices._

"Why leave? And what is with the Perseus?" I asked.

_All will be revealed in time._

I sighed exasperated throwing my hands in the air.

The Wolf goddess laughed, _Now leave. Find the goddess._

"Hang on. Goddess?" Reyna asked.

I winced not looking forward to telling Reyna this, "Yes...Minerva goddess of wisdom...has been kidnapped."

"Oh joy of joys." She said throwing her hands in the air.

"Your not sad?" I said dumbfounded.

"What has she ever done for me? Let her stay gone with Jason!"

Jason? "Who's Jason?" I asked.

Lupa growled, _We do not speak of that traitor! Reyna, the one who abandons the legions is forgotten. If he returns, we shall have no choice but to kill him._

"Yes Lupa." She muttered, she looked like she was upset, like she had cared for him more than she was allowed to say, like happy Reyna was a mask.

"Ok lets go." Bobby said.

And we walked out of the mess hall.

**Bow chica wow wow. BRIZINGER! Sorry, my friend and I's catch phrase thingy. So what you think? Please tell me! I love reviews! They brighten my world! Like, seriously! I will mention all who review, faved and alerted in the next chapter, but I have exams so if I don't update you know why!**

**xXxrouxXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok! Shout outs to all who have reviewed, faved and alerted this story!**

**turkehead987**

**TotalKingdomDramaHearts**

**ShadowOfMyLight**

**MyPenIsOutOfInk**

**KaitieKaye**

**iwasthere68**

**Happy8D**

**Ethereal Plethora**

**brizinger**

**BeforeTheDarkness**

**(Anon) g**

**(Anon) NLA**

**Anime Princess**

**PeetaPercyFANGirl**

**(Anon) Gtkgykng**

**(Anon) pie**

**Posiedon's Unclaimed Daughter**

**Noverael Parabatai**

**momo9momo**

**killerbook**

**jmiscowwhite**

**Duchess1851**

**biggestfan16 of rick riordan**

**ashishpa**

**So if I forgot you, or miss-spelt your name, you are free to kill me :)) **

"Wow...you're the quickest person to arrive and leave The Legion." Reyna said as we stood at the edge of what Reyna called the border.

I raised my eyebrow sceptically, "Really? You're sure about that? No person has ever left after...a couple of days?"

Reyna shook her head, "People have been killed, but they have never been given a quest this quickly...without any training."

"I have had training though, and Lupa said I had victories, whatever they are." I said the last part in a whisper then continued trying to change the subject, "So who is Jason?"

Her face fell, "Don't worry."

"Reyna," I said, "You're obviously upset about something, what is it?"

"He left me." She said looking at the floor, she then turned her head to look at me, "He was the only friend I have that I truly trust and he left me."

Left? I thought.

She saw my puzzled look and laughed, it was a choked laugh, "That look suits you. Jason always had that look. He knew everything and nothing. It was hilarious." A tear ran down her eye as if she was remembering times long ago.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked, stated more than asked really.

"No!" She laughed, "There was a time, but now we are nothing more than good friends that tell each other everything. We don't want to ruin the friendship."

"Good friends are sometimes your best match." I muttered.

Reyna smiled.

I looked over at Bobby, he was standing just beyond the border looking over a cliff of some sort, I was slightly to scared to go up to the edge at the moment. The cliff side was giving me weird feeling of deja vu and it smelt strongly of eucalyptus.

Reyna sobbed.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." I said, rubbing my hand on her back to soothe her.

She laughed, "All I seem to do these days is cry. Since the war I thought things were going to get better. After Jason, Bobby, Jonah, Maria, Dakota, Hazel and I all sent Crius back to the gods now where, he disappeared, we all thought it would be alright, but noooooooo! Jason disappears and Bobby grows, Jonah gets closed to dis-owned and Dakota turns evil! I turn into a cry baby and confide in the next person who talks to me like I am not an idiot! Argh! I'm such a famina canis!"

"No." I said, "You are not a bitch! Don't you dare say it!"

She smiled slightly, "I love how you know the insults and almost nothing else."

"I'm special that way." I laughed.

"Lets go!" Bobby shouted from the cliff side, "I know where we are going now."

Reyna laughed as my mouth fell open.

"I thought I was leading this little mission." I whined.

"Obviously not now." Reyna said, still crying but a little more controlled.

I growled. Walking towards the cliff side I suddenly had a burning memory of a punk girl kicking a boy over a cliff. I shivered and carried on walking. Some-how, some-way, I knew something was going wrong on this quest.

**I wrote this when I was supposed to be revising for my GCSE Latin Mock...oppsie...don't tell my mum! ;) So whatcha think? I need to know! :D **

**xXxrouxXx**


	10. Chapter 10

** HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Long time, no update? Wonder why? Fanfiction's a bitch! And none of the "error messages help" things worked! Was about ready to give up! Until, I clicked and it let me! But then I realised that I hadn't actually loaded what I wanted to post onto it! I literally have given myself concussion and broken the desk, because I have never head desked harder. Took a deep breathe and guess what? It has worked!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like an old dude? Am I from America? Is America awesome? Yes, but that is not the point. Point is, I AIN'T RICK RIORDAN SO OF COURSE I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

Bobby stood a little while away from us, reading the map. "This way." He pointed a little way forward.

Reyna poked me in the shoulder, then pointed to the ground. A cashew nut I had dropped earlier was there. "Bobby, stop. We are going in circles." He completely ignored me, and carried on walking."Oi, Bobby, give me the map." Reyna said.

"No, I am a Son of Neptune, Controller of the Earth! I can and will find us a way off of this mountain."

I put my hand in the air, "So am I...give Reyna the map."

Bobby's mouth fell open, "I am leading this quest, I will hold the map."

"Ummm...I thought I was leading." I muttered to Reyna.

She smirked at me, "Details, details. Why do you wanna give me the map?" She stopped walking abruptly and turned to look at me suspiciously.

"I...I...I ummm th-think that you should h-hold it." I gulped.

"Why though?"

"Well, earth boy over there isn't getting us anywhere. I'm no help, knowing my luck I wouldn't even be able to read a map, let alone lead around, Your a daughter of wisdom, and the most likely to be able to get us off this freaking annoying mountain." I mean seriously, who founds a camp on a mountain? Sure, it was a camp for demigods who need to train and such, but why?

Reyna laughed, "So, its because I'm smarter the you?"

"Yes." I said automatically, then realised what I had said, "Oi!"

"You admit it!"

I pouted.

"AWWWW! That is too cute." She cooed, then turned seriously to Bobby, and I swear theere was a fire burning in her eyes, "Bobby, give me the map now."

Her voice was so scary...and familiar, that I wanted to cower in the corner. He handed her the map and I laughed.

Bobby turned to glared at me, "What you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing nothing."

He looked deep into my eyes, "I know your secret...I'm not going to tell anyone because you are my brother and I do care about you...sorta."

"What secret?" I asked, dumbfouded.

He laughed, his eyes softening, "Enjoy your ignorance." He told me, then walked off I swear I heard him mutter, "Greeks."

I shook my head and set off after Reyna, who had started walking off, following the map.

"So, if we go at this angle- oh Percy!" She gasped.

One point to the Percester, gods Percy get a life.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "I'm amazing aren't I?"

"No."

I pouted...yet again.

Suddenly I noticed that Reyna was slightly shorter.

"Ummm...Rey."

"What now Percy?"

"Why are you shorter?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was an idiot, and I am, but the look was slightly ludicrous. "What are you talking about?"

I looked down at her feet, they were a few inches down in the ground. "Umm..." I pointed at her feet, "That I suppose."

Reyna looked at her feet, "Fuck."

**This just fails, but I haven't been able to write because I'm in trouble at home. I can read and review at school but I am unable to write up there sorry :( Anyway, I know I have loads of unfinished stories, but I have so many more! I was thinking of doing some accompanying ones for this one. Like a Jason and Reyna before one, like their side of the war then up till Percy shows up. Then I was thinking of doing one of the Greeks until the find Percy in the Roman camp, which is where I'm hoping to get to with this one. What do you guys think?**

**Read And Reveiw! :D**

**xXxrouxXx**


	11. Chapter 11

"HEEEEEEEEEELP! GET ME OUT OF THE FREAKING GROUND! GET ME OUT NOW!" Reyna was screaming.

"I CAN ONLY DO THAT IF YOU STOP SCREAMING!" I shouted back.

Ok, so do you want a recap? I am on a quest to save Reyna's mom and Reyna is currently waist deep in mutant earth and Bobby has disappeared. Got that?

What? You didn't know Bobby was gone? Yeah, he went off in a strop and I have no idea how to control my powers and get Reyna out of the earth...so we are screwed.

"Ok...Reyna...ummm..." I looked around the floor and saw a long stick, no pun intended, and picked it up. "Here grab on."

Reyna grabbed on and started pulling, again no pun. It snapped...poo.

Then I saw the map sinking in the earth, "Grab the map, Reyna!"

"I am about to die and you're worried about some stupid map?" She said incredulously.

"Well, unless you want me to get lost..."

Reyna grabbed it, "Here take it! But if I die because of your need to protect the map..." She left the threat hanging.

I took the map and started to put it in my bag when I noticed that Reyna was going down faster suddenly, she was almost gone up to her chest.

"Percy," She said menacingly, "if you do not get me out of her, I will personally break out of the netherworld and haunt you until you die."

I think that was a worse threat than it sounded.

"Ok, ok! I am working on it." I had no idea what to do.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!" And apparently she knew that...

"Um...um...um..." I had no idea what to do and I was panicking.

Suddenly there was a pull in my gut and I fell to my knees as the ground started shaking.

My hands fell on the ground and I was on all fours and then I noticed Reyna was slowly coming out of the hole she had been sucked into.

She looked at me, "Percy, how are you doing this?"

I shook my head, I was in to much pain and couldn't tell her I didn't know.

"Percy!" She screamed at me, "you can stop now! I'm fine! I am fine! Look!"

I couldn't hear her properly, the pain in my gut was too much, I started to black out.

~_dreamy thing/flash back~_

"_Come on, Percy!" I was running behind a blonde girl, she turned back to me and laughed. I stopped running from her startling resemblance to Reyna. Her grey eyes that screamed laughter. _

"_No, Percy, don't stop we are almost there!"_

"_Almost where?" I asked._

"_To the flag, you're such a seaweed brain."_

_Suddenly I felt like I had arms around me dragging me backwards. The girl was fading._

"_NO, PERCY!" She screamed, "Don't leave me! Not again!"_

_~present time~_

I woke up to Reyna cradling me, no tears holding back sobs, her lip trembling.

"Oh Percy, Percy, Percy, please come back. Please come back."

My stomach was reeling and I went to say something but my throat was dry. So instead I just tried to sit up.

Reyna screamed, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" She hugged me in a tight hug.

I coughed, "What else would I be?"

"Dead, maybe?" She laughed.

I nodded, "Okay, I will give you that one."

"Can you stand?" She asked.

I stood up carefully and nodded.

"Good cause Bobby found a way of this cursed mountain."

"Thank the gods."

**Bleh! That sucked! It sucked soooo bad! :( I'm just a fail at the moment. Anyway, please review and tell me how I could improve it, it would mean soooo much to me! :D**

**xXxrouxXx**


	12. Chapter 12

We all stood at the bottom of the mountain. Bobby, Reyna and I. They had a few scratches, and I had nothing. Guess I am just lucky that way.

"Why haven't we been attacked yet?" I heard Reyna mutter.

Attacked? Was she trying to jinx it?

"Maybe the monsters are afraid of us?" Bobby suggested.

"GUYS! ARE YOU TRYING TO JINX IT?" I yelled, "Saying that we haven't been attacked will cause an attack!"

Bobby raise an eyebrow, "You know this because?"

"Just...do..." I replied, not have a clue.

Bobby sighed and continued to walk on.

"What is it with him?" I asked Reyna.

She shrugged, "I have no idea. He's not normally like this."

Suddenly I felt a presence near us.

"Ummm...Rey?"

"What, Percy?"

"Do you feel...anything?" I asked.

Reyna looked at me weirdly, "For you? Maybe..."

My face turned to shock, "No I meant a presence."

She blushed a deep scarlet, and I couldn't help but blush too.

"No, Percy, I don't..."

Suddenly a growl filled the air.

"P-P-Percy...what is that?"

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"Bobby?" Reyna called out tentatively.

Suddenly a wall of darkness hit me and I was pushed against a tree. My vision blurred slightly and when it came into focus I saw the biggest dog...ever. A hellhound. **(A/N: I cba2 look up the description sorry) **was putting up a good fight against Reyna. She had a dagger out and was stabbing all she could but the hellhound wasn't taking many hits.

I stood up heavily and growled, no-one hurts my friends.

I reached for my pocket instinctively and grabbed a ball-point pen.

Reyna looked over and saw me and shouted, "Stay there Percy! There is nothing you can do to help."

Wanna bet?

I un-capped the pen and it turned into a huge sword. I almost dropped it from surprise, but I quickly gained my composure. I ran full speed towards Reyna and stood in front of her. Between big dog and her.

"Hey, you big dis-configured mutt! Wanna dance?" After saying that I started stabbing and slicing for all I was worth.

Reyna just watched in awe.

Finally I got a lucky hit and stabbed him in the chest, he dispersed into yellow dust.

Reyna ran and hugged me. I blushed. She blushed because I blushed. Then, during our blushing, it occurred to me, "Where on earth is Bobby?"

Reyna looked around, "I don't know, but he keeps disappearing."

"Always during the action." I joked, but Reyna's face turned deathly pale.

"Just like Lyra..." She muttered, as if thinking of something.

Lyra?

Reyna must of seen my puzzled face because she said, "Don't worry."

Yay, yet again no answers. Suddenly something crashed to the side of us behind a tree. Reyna and I got into a fighting stance.

I sighed, "More monsters."

Then the noise started cursing. Monsters don't curse. I glanced at Reyna, she looked just as confused as me. Good, I am not the only one.

"Ah, stupid stupid, stupid. Follow them, nothing will happen. Sure nothing, you'll only get hurt and break your only flying shoes. Good gods, I am stupid." The voice muttered.

Reyna smiled and I looked at her as if to say, "What the?"

Reyna laughed and the voice stopped.

"Gwen, you shouldn't really talk to yourself. People might get the wrong idea."

Gwen fell out of the bushes all scratched, "Dammit I was found."

Reyna was in all out fits of laughter, "Deja vu much?"

"I know right?"

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

Reyna continued to laugh, "For a son of Mercury you don't half make a lot of noise."

Gwen looked offended, "I thought I was doing quite well actually."

"Sure you were, stupid." Reyna said patting him on the back.

A noise came from behind us. We span around.

"Kota?" Reyna said.

Bobby stood there sword to the back of Dakota's neck.

Gwen laughed, "Here we go again! This is sooo much like that time..." He trailed of a hint of sadness in the last words.

Reyna looked at him sympathetically, "Yeah, all we need is Jason and Haz to be here."

I was getting seriously confused.

"Oh look, Prissy is confused." Dakota smirked.

I growled at him, but said nothing.

Bobby sighed, "I am going to guess neither of you are going back up to camp."

Dakota looked offended and Gwen practically shouted, "The amount of time and pain it took to get down here? Forget it!"

"Fine your on our quest to save Minerva." Bobby said.

"I am supposed to be leading." I muttered to Reyna.

While Dakota and Gwen gasped, "Minerva's missing?"

Reyna sighed, "Worse...kidnapped."

**Boom! I updated! Uh huh! Oh yeah! -dances- Hehe! Anyway, please review. I dunno if bringing Gwen and Dakota here was a good idea but I did :D so there. You can't do anything about it :P Please review...pleeeeeeaaaaaasee!**

**:D **

**xXxrouxXx**


	13. Chapter 13

So, 'Kota, Gwen, Rey and Bobs' were all talking and joking as I stormed ahead. I know that I sound stroppy, but you try listening to half an hour worth of, "_Oh, you remember that time?", "That was suuuch a funny day," _and _"You guys sound like girls."_ So excuse me for not wanting to hang out with the group.

I wouldn't mind as much if I had my own memories to relate and empathise with them, but every time I thought I got a headache and a mental blank. I was severely peed.

Suddenly I stopped; I would _not _take looking down upon like this. I turned around, "We must hurry." I shouted, "No more chatting! No more distractions!"

They all looked taken aback by my out burst.

"Percy," Reyna said soothingly, "we understand that you want to complete this quest, but you need to calm down. We have to believe in the gods and the Parcae."

"The Parcae? What the Hades are the Parcae?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

Bobby inched forwards, "The Fates…"

I suddenly realised I had said Hades and mentally kicked myself, but luckily only Bobby and Reyna had noticed.

"Hey people," Gwendolyn suddenly said, "does anyone actually know where we are going?"

"I did not think of that one." I said, _stupid stupid stupid_.

Suddenly everyone looked at Gwen, as if expecting him to do something. I even found myself looking at him.

"Well, son of Mercury." Dakota said.

Gwen growled, and then his face lit up, "Arcus!"

Reyna's eyes lit up and then she slapped her forehead, "How could I forget?"

Everyone seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Hang on. Am I the only one here who doesn't know who Arcus is?" I asked, feeling pretty stupid.

"Goddess of Rainbows. She delivers messages for the gods and if she is in the mood demigods." Reyna informed me.

"And this helps us how?" I asked.

"Stultus! We can send a message to Rachel!" She said.

I wanted to ask who Rachel was, but I felt now wouldn't be a good time.

Dakota started looking around, "Where are we meant to find a rainbow?"

Gwen got his pack and started looking through it, "I think I have a prism."

"I might do to." Reyna said, looking though her own pack.

I coughed." Son-cough-of-cough-Neptune-cough-here."

"Can you make a rainbow?" Reyna asked sceptically.

"Not even I can do that!" Bobby exclaimed.

I nodded, "I think I've done it before." I said sheepishly.

"Show us then." Dakota sneered.

I'll show them, I thought. I focused on the water within the soil and summoned it towards me. There was a pull in my gut, uncomfortable but not painful. I think familiar would be the best word. Suddenly a small geyser started, mist on the top creating a rainbow. Everyone's mouth fell open. Gwen was the first to re-cover.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" He shouted.

Gwen pulled a small gold coin out of his pocket, I didn't recognise it, but I wasn't about to ask. Suddenly he threw the coin into the rainbow and said a prayer, "O great goddess Arcus, accept my offering!" The image shimmered and Gwen grinned, "Show me Rachel Elizabeth Dare!"

My head tingled.

Suddenly a red headed girl with stunning green eyes appeared in the mist. She was listening to loud rocky music, when she saw Gwen she grinned.

"Roman demigods! Long time no talk!"

"It's been 6 months RED." Reyna laughed.

The strange girl laughed an infectious laugh, "So I have Gwen, Reyna, 'Kota, Bobby! What can I do for you?"

All while she was talking my head was pounding; I fell to my knees covering my temples. Suddenly I was sure, I knew this girl! I may have even loved her at one point. I would go as far to say she was my best friend.

I ran into the view of the girl.

"I know you." I muttered darkly not looking up.

"I will probably know you to if you look at me." She laughed.

I looked up, "I mean I know you."

"Percy!" She yelled, "Oh fiddlesticks, Percy…ummm…this isn't what it looks like."

I looked into her eyes, "Who are you? Why do you know me?"

"I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, host to the spirit of the oracle of the Delphi...and you're best mortal friend...and now you need to know about Jason...and I need to explain."

**A chapter! Yay! Okay, so I inserted a small line, just one, from the Percy Jackson Movie...I was watching as I wrote! xD See if you can find it! :D Anyway, review and I will love you forever! :D Also, does anyone know if there is a different name for the spirit of Delphi in Roman?**


	14. Chapter 14

"So, where to start?" Rachel asked.

Reyna looked like she might explode, "Jason?"

Rachel nodded, "I know where he is...

"Tell us!" All of them, except me of course-having no idea who this Jason was, shouted.

"I can't…" Rachel replied sadly.

"Can you tell me who I am?" I asked cautiously.

"I can't…" She said again.

I scoffed, "You're so useful aren't you? I should just stop this geyser and…I don't know. Jump of a cliff?"

This time she scoffed, "You wouldn't die." Then she squeaked like she had revealed something, "Ummm…I mean you would hit the ground and splatter into a million pieces."

"Stop freaking lying to me Dare!" I shouted at her image.

"I'm not lying!" She screamed back.

By this point I was about ready to punch a wall…and everyone could see it.

Bobby stepped forward, "Can you at least tell us how he is?"

"Jason is fine, actually he's better than fine, he's happy, calm, happy. He didn't recognise me when I saw him, but I can jog his memory and he remembers the prophecy and Annabeth and him get along and-"

"You babble when you are nervous." Dakota cut her off.

"So-Sorry! In all honesty, he's on a quest."

Everyone gasped, "So are we." Reyna said.

"Oh, is that why you called?" She asked anxious to answer the question.

"Yeah, we need a prophecy." Gwen told her.

"Oh ok…" Suddenly her eyes started glowing green and when she spoke it came out in a voice that sounded as old as time. "Ask you question, young Romans."

"How can we save the goddess Minerva?" I asked.

Rachel turned to me, "The Son of Poseidon asks? What a twist! Greeks, they overuse me."

Everyone gasped…again.

"However, he has asked and must be answered." Green smoke billowed from her mouth.

_Young children of Rome and one of Greece,_

_Together travel in friendship,_

_For south they travel America,_

_To save the wisdom goddess_

_. _

The smoke stopped, "Use my prophecy wisely…young ones." Suddenly Rachel collapsed and the connection was broken.

"Why didn't that rhyme?" Bobby asked?

Reyna shook her head, "I don't know…and that scares me."

"Southward then?" I asked.

Dakota shook his head, "Sleep!"

"Oh…cool." I said.

"I'll take first watch." Reyna said. She looked heartbroken and as if she would start crying at any second, in other words I wouldn't say no to her.

"Here take these." Gwen said giving everyone a bedroll.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out, then I had a dream.

**I know its not long, but I got distracted by the new kane chronicle book…I didn't like it. Well I did, but I got angry at the Walt story line, because my brain jumps to all sorts of conclusions and I thought Walt was something else then he's just dying…how lame…(in my brain) Also I am changing my rating to T because of the swearing I had in one chapter where I was angry. Even though my sister swears at me all the time and she's 9…**

**New story idea I had watching …thought I'd share the summary…I am not going to write it though. Yet...**

**Suddenly a golden light engulfed Percy. He screamed in pain, his arms flung out and a metallic noise started. The golden light stopped. What was I left looking at? Well, it wasn't Percy that's for sure. Turned out, my boyfriend was a time lord. Bet ya didn't expect that one did you?**

**Anyway…wow…this is one loooong A.N. …I should fix that…oh well…whatcha think review? This chapter sorta sucked….should I rewrite it?**


	15. Chapter 15

_Percy…percy…percy…percy…_

My name echoed over and over again; each time quieter but more urgent.

_Don't forget…_

Suddenly bright white light filled my once black dream. An angelic form appeared in front of me. Blonde hair, piercing grey eyes, tall athletic build…she was positively glowing, but she wasn't smiling.

_Percy… _the figure said, _help me...be a leader…Mexico…help…Reyna or Annabeth…_

"Who are you?" I asked.

_No energy…can't talk…help…Rome or Greece…choose…don't forget…_

"Choose what? Don't forget what?"

_Wisdom must bow to strength…be wise…_

The light started to dull and the form faded.

"No, don't leave! What are you talking about?" I shouted.

_Take your time…I can wait…_

Blackness engulfed me again and the voices went back to whispering my name sounding all ominous like. The hairs on the back of my neck went up.

A wall of furry darkness hit me and licked my face. I got a view of a golden collar saying Mrs. O'Leary before it faded again. Someone hugged me.

_Good to see ya, Perce…_

Then the arms faded. Two identical guys ran in front of me.

_Come on man! We need you!_

"Where are you?"

They shrugged and disappeared.

A vision of an exploding ship happened in front of me suddenly and I was jumping off the side of the ship into the depths of the ocean, for some reason this upset me.

Burning, I was burning in the ocean. I was in a black acid river. Thin pale arms dragged me out.

_Percy! Come on! Don't die!_

I was on the edge of the river, red skin, next to a boy that looked 14 and a horn was sounding in the distance.

I looked towards the horn and back to the boy but he had disappeared replaced by a guy that looked like he was in his twenties. He had blonde hair and a scar that ran down his face but golden eyes.

I jumped backwards.

_Die right! Don't be a coward! _

The voice shouted at me, a voice as old as time, and it scared me.

I started running, running for my life. Suddenly I was in a wood. In front of a lake, a punky girl standing in front of me. She shot lightning at me, and I flew into the water.

_Oh my gods! I am so sorry Percy I didn't mean to…_

She faded, replaced by the blonde girl.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

_You're such a seaweed brain…_

The girl laughed.

I huffed, "No, I am not!"

_Yes you a-are._

I pouted.

_So silly!_

Suddenly he expression turned scared.

_Percy? Percy! PERCY! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU GO?_

She started screaming and crying.

"I'm right here! I'm right here."

_Percy…_

She whispered in dejectedly.

"I'm coming to find you…Annabeth…"

I woke up gasping.

"And the zombie awakes!" Reyna said laughing.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Long enough for me to cook breakfast." She replied.

I got a sense of déjà vu, "Where is everyone else?"

"Trying to figure out where we are going." She replied.

"Mexico." I said immediately.

She raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Mexico? Why?"

"Would saying a dream be a good enough reason?"

She nodded, "Of course."

"Cool."

After a breakfast of eggs that had been found, apples from a nearby cabin and juice boxes everyone was ready to go.

"Train from here to Mexico?" Dakota asked sceptically.

Reyna and I nodded.

"Okay then…let us get going!" Gwen said.

**Okay…I shouldn't write more when I am supposed to be doing French revision…I have the exam tomorrow :O SAVE ME! Anyway, for the train part I am not going to do very much detail because I have thought of the perfect ending and I have been given a good idea! :D So they not gonna blow up monuments or anything plus I'm not good at geography and I don't know America…in general so yeah. Review? Whatcha think? Reviews make my day brighter :D**


	16. IMPORTANT AN

**A/N: Heya, Lucy, friend of Rou's. Stuff's come up, and I can't update them for her. I know she wrote loads of chapters and all I have to do is update them, however, one of my family members died and we're a (mostly) Sikh family so we're are all gathering to celebrate their life. My side of family isn't so Sikh, however we are still gathering for the celebration. I am the only one that Rou gave control of the account to really, the only one she could rely on to update and seeing as I can't...well I'm sorry. You may not get another update for at most a month, hopefully Rou will catch on and update, probably not, but she might! Anyway, she wrote a fic for Stargate Atlantis on her notepad she wanted me to type up and edit. I can't so I've passed it on to someone else, maybe if we're lucky they'll type it up. Rou wrote it amazingly and you don't care...**

**So basically, this was just a temp authours note and Rou should take it down once shes able to :D**

**Lucy Luu salutes yuuu**

**Much love!**

**xxxxxxxx**


	17. Discontinued up for adoption

**Discontinued and up for adoption!**

**I feel I cannot continue this story so I am discontinuing it. The reason I feel this way is because I have now read The Son of Neptune, ad this feels to AU to continue. I know, AU's are my speciality usually but not today my friends.**

**If you liked this story idea, and want to take it for your own, mess it about a little bit, and you know, write it. PM me and I'll see what I can do. First comes first served however.**

**If you do adopt it I will post a link to it at the end of this story so if people want to continue read they can. **

**I did want this to be an orginal spin on SoN and as that hasn't happened, I just cannot continue.**

**Also, not many know this but I partook in the NaNoWriMo and managed to write 106k words. I want to edit that and get it finished before Christmas as a present to my lil' sister... **

**So sorry!**

**~xXxrouxXx**


End file.
